Cherry Blossoms
by XaiArky
Summary: After the arrival of the new girl, Aya Shameimaru, Miku Hatsune realizes her love for her long time friend Luki Megurine, but can't tell him how she feels... Will Luki fall for Aya? Or will Miku find the courage to show Luki how she feels? Love Triangle. I don't own Vocaloid or the Touhou Project. Enjoy! R&R if possible.
1. Chapter 1

Aya Shameimaru was a quiet, dainty individual. She always wanted to keep to herself, always wanted to be one in the shadows and cared not for what others thought of her. She had always got straight As within her old school, but she had been recently transferred the Reiko High, far within the city. She walked past the large, blooming cherry tree in the courtyard of the school, unaware of where her classroom was. She nervously held her books in her arms while constantly looking back at the tiny slip of paper in her hands to confirm the room she needed to be in. "Room 2-2" it said, and her first thought was that it had to be on the second floor of the U-shaped school building, but it wasn't. As she looked down to check the paper again, she had bumped into Luki Megurine, one of the most popular boys within the school as well as head of the musical department.

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" Aya said, blushing "I-I didn't mean to!"

"It's quite alright, miss." Luki said gently, picking up Aya's books for her "You seem... rather distraught. Is something bothering you?"

"Uh.. Um... Yeah... you see well... I'm a little lost and well... I'm new..."

"New to Reiko? Odd. It feels like I've seen you around before. Guess not." Luki scratched his head, then had an idea "You have your paper with you, right? I remember they give all new comers a little slip of paper." Aya nodded and gave him the slip, which was the only thing she had held onto during the run in. "Room... 2-2... Wow."

"Is something wrong with that..?"

"No! Not at all! I'm only surprised you're in my class!" Luki put down his flute case, and extended his free hand for a hand shake "Let me be the first to welcome you to Reiko High school! My name's Luki Megurine, head of the music department and a senior here as well." Aya shyly reached her right hand out, still holding her books with her left, and shook his hand. "What's your name?"

"A-Aya.. Shameimaru. I'm a... a junior."

"Aya... I'll remember that." Luki let go of her hand and picked his case back up "Follow me. We'll get you to the class." Aya followed him with her head down and blushing as Luki walked proudly in front of her, and room 2-2 was near the end of the first floors right side of the blossom tree. As they walked, Aya heard whispers. Luki had no girlfriend, and every girl that he had ask him out he rejected, so everyone thought that he had no interest in girls, because he was so into everything at school. Aya smiled and bumped into Luki again because her head was down when he stopped in front of the room., but Luki ignored it. "Here we are. Room 2-2. Mrs. Yukari. She's really sweet and will help you whenever you need it."

"Th-Thank you very much for helping me." Aya said, bowing "I would have never found this room without your help." Luki smiled.

"Glad to have helped." An idea struck him "Hey, you know, after school, me and a couple of friends of mine are going to be playing our instruments out near the cherry tree. You should really be there. I'm sure you'd like it."

"O-Oh?" Aya loved music. anything that could strum a beat or play a melody she instantly lost herself within the beat. So she was instantly hooked when Luki told her about this. And, of course, she wanted to make it up to Luki for helping her in her time of need. "S-Sure. I'll be waiting for you there."

"Awesome!" Aya and Luki finally entered the classroom, and Luki was immediately greeted by almost everyone in the class and sucked into a distant conversation away from Aya, who was left in a corner desk alone.

"Lukiiii~!" His friend, and bandmate, Miku Hatsune screamed as she threw the door open, ran over to Luki, and hugged him. "We're still on for playing under the tree, right?!"

"Of course, of course." Miku squealed and twirled around, hitting Luki in the face with her teal pig tails that reached literally down to her knees. "You REALLY need to get that hair cut!" Luki said, jokingly.

"Nooo!" Miku said back, clutching her right pig tail "I love my hair too much! Plus I've been growing it for like 8 months!" Luki laughed.

"Just a joke, Miku." She frowned.

"That's not a funny one..." Aya giggled from the corner desk, and Miku took notice "Hey! I didn't see you there!" Miku ran over to her and slammed her hands on the desk, sending Aya's books flying to the ground "What's your name? Are you new? What do you like? What-" Luki grabbed her arm after picking Aya's book up off the the ground. "What...?" Luki pulled her away from the desk, and sat her down in her own. "Luki...? What's the matter...? Is she new?"

"Yeah, she is. ANd I really don't think bugging someone like that is the best way to welcome them to the school." Luki sounded serious, and Miku knew when he did too.

"Oh... You're right... I'm sorry..." Miku put her head down.

"Don't worry. Just let her be." Luki looked over to Aya, who was writing in her small, Touhou themed notebook, and he smiled. Miku rolled her eyes.

* * *

"You're still coming over my house after this... right?" Miku asked Luki while she was getting her violin out if the case underneath the cherry tree.

"Of course." Luki said back. "Help with you Trig work, right?" Miku nodded, then blushed.

"Yeah... My work..." Luki stood up and called his band mates around him to give them their roles and to tell them what they were going to play after they all either sat down or took a knee in front of him, but Miku was the only one sitting beside him. Luki scanned the crowd of people that had come to watch them, and he didn't see any trace of Aya. Luki sighed in disappointment, but then shrugged it off to play the music. His entrancing melodies with his flute during his flute solo of the second song couldn't have been timed more perfectly; a sudden winds gusted by as it started, sending cheery blossom petals fluttering around him as his pink hair gently flew around. Miku couldn't help but stare at him.

After it was all over, Luki received the most praise for setting up the entire show. It was through his planning that it went as well as it did, and some of the girls that came gave him a basket filled with candy and treats for him, and a card to go with it. He was going to open it when he got to Miku's house.

"Luki..." Miku started as they both finished packing "Are you ready..?"

"Yeah." Luki said, holding his bag, flute case, and gift basket. "Lets go." They both followed their usual path home, because they lived directly across the street from each other, and they passed the romantic restaurant, Daisuki, as they walked, well known for having the most dates and proposals of love in the city. Luki and Miku walked into her empty house, as Miku's parents were out at Daisuki and were not going to be home until very late. Miku got dressed into her more comfortable clothes in her room, a white nighttime blouse, as Luki set up the dining room table with books and note cards to help Miku, but Miku understood everything just fine. Over the past year, as Miku and Luki grew closer as friends, she began to feel something in her heart for him. A spark of love. She had never even remotely felt this way about any boy before, even about Luki himself at the beginning of their sophmore year, but she felt something this year. And after seeing Luki protect a girl he had not even met before today, she went over the edge and needed to talk to him. Miku stood in front of the mirror in her room, and just stared at herself, blushing.

"Tell him..." She thought "Do it... If you don't... then... He might fall for the new girl in your class!" Miku shook her head "What am I saying?! That's Luki out there! My friend! I don't want to lose him... And I'm sure he'd run away if... I confessed... I don't want that..." Miku felt a tear roll down her face, and she quickly swept it away. "I-"

"Miku! I don't mean to rush you but we should get this done as fast as we can.." Luki called to her from the dining room.

"Y-Yeah! I'm coming!" Miku took a deep breath. She went out to the room with Luki, after putting her slippers on, and Luki was not expecting to see her in her blouse. He blushed.

"Yo-I never saw you in that before..." Miku looked down and finally realized that she was in her blouse, and ran into her bathroom. "I-It's fine, Miku! You look great!" Luki didn't want her to feel uncomfortable.

"Y-You mean that..?" Miku asked after opening the door a little.

"Of course I do." Luki sat down on her couch.

"I... I don't know if I want to... Work anymore..." Miku came out of the bathroom, holding her hair, shyly.

"That's alright, Miku. We can do it tomorrow morning. But I guess that's the only reason I came over here though, right? I should be going." Luki stood up and gathered his belongings, and before he could get his hand on the door handle, Miku grabbed his arm and they both locked eyes. They stood in silence for what felt like an eternity to the both of them, then Luki finally spoke up. "I should..." Miku had a slight tear in her eye. She wanted him to stay, but she didn't want to beg him to stay "...be going now..." Miku let go of his arm and let him leave, but her heart ached, and she threw herself to her couch, the part where Luki sat down, and wept softly.

"I... I'm in love with Luki..." She repeated to herself. "I can't believe it... I'm... in love..."


	2. Chapter 2

Miku's night was as restless as she has ever been. She could get over what had happened yesterday, school was the last thing on her mind. Her parents had put her in bed when they found her laying on the couch in the fetal position when they had returned home, and they allowed her to stay home that day. Luki, who was feeling torn inside for thinking he had made her cry, had taken a large petaled, purple flower from his mother's garden, that she had approved, and took it to her house in the morning. He shyly knocked on the door adn Miku's mother, Sachi Hatsune, answered.

"Oh! Luki!" She said, surprised "You haven't left for school yet..?"

"No... I haven't yet. I was just wondering if I could walk with Miku today."

"Oh. That's sweet." Sachi said "But... I'm sorry to say that Miku is... Not feeling well today and she won't be going to school today." Luki clutched the flower in his hands. He wanted to give it to her walking to school and apologize for the night before. Then, another thought struck him.

"Could you... Give this to her and say I'm sorry?" Luki handed her the flower "Please tell her I'm sorry for yesterday." Sachi gently took the flower from him.

"Oh?" She said after taking it "What happened last night?"

"S-something. Just... please?" Sachi nodded.

"Okay Luki. I'll give this to her and let her know you stopped by, alright?"

"Yes, please. Thank you so much, Sachi." Luki looked at his phone for the time, and he was running late for leaving to get to school. "Sorry, I gotta go!" Luki jumped down the stairs that lead to the door and ran in the direction of the school, and Sachi smiled as she closed the door. She took flower into Miku's room, while Miku had her eyes closed to indicate she was sleeping even when she really wasn't, and Sachi knew she wasn't, but she played along. Sachi laid the flower beside her pillow, kissed Miku on the forehead, and said "He really likes you, hun. I could see it in his eyes. I know because... heh... Well I saw that same look in your father's eyes when I knew we would be together." Sachi smiled and left Miku's room, then Miku took the big petaled purple flower and spent what felt like hours staring at it.

"Luki... do you only like being with the shy girl? Like... me when I first came to Reiko...?"

* * *

"Class." Mrs. Yuki, one of the many sophomore advisers, said to her class of what she thought to be misfits, besides Luki in the class, sitting as smug as ever with his head held high. None of the class wanted to listen to her, well a majority of the class, so Mrs. Yuki took a large math textbook from under her desk and slammed it on the top of the desk. The thunderous sound wave silenced the class in a millisecond. "Class." She started again "We have a new student joining our school starting today, so please help me welcome Miku Hatsune." The aqua haired girl entered the classroom, and everyone just gave her an eye of disapproval. Everyone besides Luki, who was only staring at her intently. Miku blushed at everyone looking at her, then she picked her hand up shyly and waved at the class. "You can sit anywhere there's room, hun."

"Th-Thank you." Miku bowed to the teacher and she tried to sit with pretty much everyone in the class, but everyone said either they were holding the seat for someone else or just blatantly ignored her. It took doing all that until she realized the empty seat next to Luki and sat there, where Luki just continued to stare at her. "Is-is something wrong...?" She asked with her back turned to him.

"I feel like I know you from somewhere..." Miku blushed, then turned around to face him and he snapped his fingers "That's where it's from! You were the solo violinist at Gumi's School For The Musically Talented. Weren't you?"

"Y-Yes."

"Now, I heard that's a big role to fill, playing a solo."

"But... Why did you go to Gumi's during one of our performances..?"

"Well, you see, we do have a music club here at Reiko. While it is small and only about like 16 people, I am head of it. I wanted us to see how some of the best play and maybe get us hyped up to play at a our school fair. We were going to turn room 3-5 into a small musical cafe. Worked out pretty well, too. But yeah. That's how I know." Luki poked Miku's nose, making her blush even more, but she smiled.

"Thank you very much." She sat silent for a long time, then before class had begun, she turned to Luki again "Um... What was your name?"

"Luki Megurine. Nice to meet you. And I'd be forever grateful if you'd grace our music club with your talents. I'll introduce you and everything!"

"Y-yeah... I'd... love that."

* * *

It was lunchtime in Reiko high, with Luki and Aya sitting beneath the cherry blossom tree. Luki wanted to leave after lunch, and his motive was to check if Miku was alright by visiting her. Aya had fallen asleep on Luki's shoulder after finishing her meal that her parents had packed, and everyone who passed then, of course, though they were dating. But Luki, being as calm as he can possibly be, had just shrugged off the looks. Lunch was ending. he had to leave. When he had moved to pick his bag up, Aya had woken up.

"Is it time to go back to class, Luki?" She asked, rubbing her eyes and yawning.

"Not for me. I need to go home." Luki said back, coldly.

"Home? We still have two periods to get through before it's okay to do that..."

"Yeah. But there is something I need to do that's more important." Luki knew he wouldn't be getting in trouble anyway. Mrs. Resi had gone home with the flu and they had a substitute since 3rd period, and since the attendance was only taken once a day at the beginning of 1st period and class was only tought by one teacher, he wouldn't be in trouble for missing pointless work left by his teacher only made to waste a good hour and a half.

"Well..." Aya thought for a bit as Luki walked away. She then shot up, while grabbing her bag, and ran after Luki, who was only half of a block down from the school by then. "Lets do something then!" Aya yelled, slightly blushing.

"Something...?" Luki said confused.

"You know... Like... I don't know... Something to do before you go home...?"

"Something like?"

"Do you..." Aya thought for a moment "Is there an arcade nearby?"

"Of course there is." Luki tilted his head and stared at Aya, then she put her hands behind her back, shyly, wanting to ask him to go with her but not sounding too desperate. Luki smiled then said "Do you want to go? It's only a few blocks past my house and I've got some money on me."

"Really? I would love to!" Aya said, acting like it was all his idea. Luki lead Aya down the road and past his house , and halfway down the final block to the arcade, Aya felt the urge to hold Luki's hand. She reached for it subtly, but never held it. Only kept her hand hovered behind his. Luki took notice and met her met her hand halfway and held it. Aya did a slight yelp, like one a dog would do if you accidentally stepped on its paw without shoes, and blushed. Luki thought he was being polite. Aya thought he was being romantic. Luki opened the door for her, and she stood in awe at teh doorway at the many games that were empty. "There's... so many games... Do you come here often, Luki?"

"I haven't been in here since last year, actually. Not many people I know come here. I only came here that time with Miku."

"You... really like Miku... huh?"

"Yeah. You can say that. We're really good friends ever since I met her sophomore year." Luki walked around the arcade for a few minutes with Aya, the he turned to her when they got to the game 'Time Crisis 4.' "Wow, they actually kept it! I loved this game last time."

"Wanna play it?" Aya said with determination in here eyes.

"You sure? It's kind of a... Frustrating game." Aya nodded furiously "Alright." Luki put in a dollar for the both of them, since that was how much it costed to play. As it launched up, Luki gave her a small rundown on how to play. Only the basics, which were very easy to understand: Get up, shoot and avoid the red shots, and duck to reload. She barely made it past the first level of the first stage. She got really, really mad, then looked over at what Luki was doing and saw he was so into what he was doing that he had forgotten she was even in the same building. He kept it up until the arcade began to fill and everyone began to watch him plow through enemies with the accuracy of Artemis. He hadn't even lost a single life through the entire play through. After he had won, he left the arcade with Aya and turned on his phone, then he looked sad.

"Is something wrong Luki..?" Aya asked in concern. Luki gave no response. He put the phone away in his pocket, hugged Aya goodbye, then started his way home. Aya's house was in the other direction so she had to rush home quickly herself before it had gotten dark. "I don't think... I should have asked that..." Aya thought to herself "Do I... Am I in love with him? No... He's just a friend! A sweet, kind, caring... cute... friend..." Aya finally got home and opened the door that was larger than she was, then quickly barricaded herself in her room. She didn't want to accept it because she had just met him, but it was true: She was in love with Luki.

Luki had gotten a text message from Miku. It read "Please... I need to talk to you..." and surely enough, Luki was there standing in front of Miku's door, hesitating to knock and face her. But he didn't need to, because Miku had flung the door open and embraced him in her arms with the purple flower in her hair and in a white bathrobe.

"Luki..." She started "I'm so happy to see you... Where have you been..?"

"I was out. I must have had my phone off." He said coldly. He did want to tell her that he was with Aya instead of her, because then he would be vilified and hated by Miku, which was by far the last thing he wanted.

"Luki I... I just want to say I'm sorry for yesterday and that... well... Since yesterday, since that new girl came, I've been feeling something in my heart that I haven't felt before." Miku blushed as she stared into Luki's ocean blue eyes 'Luki..." Miku begna to lean forward and she had closed her eyes for a kiss. Luki felt himself do the same, but he didn't understand why. His mind didn't want him to do it but his heart was far too much stronger for the mind to overcome. They kiss there on the step in the spring night air. Miku parted the kiss and laid her head on his chest, the whispered softly "Luki... I... I love you..."


End file.
